


Breaking Inside

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Wouldyougooutwithme?" he said on one breath. Mei's eyes widened. She sucked in the noodle and coughed."Come again.""Would you go out with me?" he said slowly feeling his heart sink. He didn't know what made him say those words now, but he couldn't take them back.For a moment Mei wasn't sure what to do or answer him."I'm sorry Lee," she said quietly, "but someone already has my heart."
Relationships: Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s)





	Breaking Inside

She was magical. Lee knew it from the first day he met her. There was something unreal, something mystical in her and her actions. She was like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day, like a burning fire during the winter, like an oasis for a traveller...like air for Lee. Lee knew he loved her as soon as he laid his eyes upon her. Those beautiful shiny green eyes, hypnotised him, those peach coloured lips summoned him. The way she always wore her hair up in a high bun and exposed her neck drove him insane. He knew men looked at her in a way that would make anyone blush, but he couldn't do anything about it. She never paid attention to the idiotic comments and whistles on the streets; she only smiled and walked on with her head high in the air and her feet barely touching the ground. She almost floated. She had a lot of admirers; Lee hated it, yet there was nothing he could do. He could only watch her from afar.

Mei pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled waving at Lee. She turned the page of the book she was reading and brought it closer to her face, studying the contents. She did anything, but training during the training days.

"Mei!" Gai sensei jumped in front of the girl, striking a pose in process. "Train with us Mei!" the teacher kneeled down next to his student taking the book from her hands.

"Gai-sensei," Mei crossed her hands on her chest, "please do return my book." Her voice sounded silky smooth which made Lee shiver.

"This isn't a game!" Tenten snapped walking closer to her team mate. Mei raised her eyebrows pressing her index finger to her lip.

"I never said it was."

Tenten boiled with anger. She raised her hand and pointed her finger at the black haired girl. "You! Fight me!" she yelled.

Mei raised her eyebrows and sighed. Tenten never liked her, even though she did nothing to deserve the treatment she was receiving. She stood up.

"If I fight each one of you, can I have my book?" she asked looking at four people in front of her. Neji snickered.

"That is if you can handle all of us." An annoying smirk appeared on his lips.

Mei bowed taking off her glasses. "I'll try my best." She raised her hand and closed her eyes, touching her left eye with her thumb and right eye with her middle finger; her index finger touched her forehead activating her Ajina-chakra. Lee watched her flow movements as if he was hypnotised. She turned her fingers to face them and turned them clockwise. Spiralling wind moved from her fingers and the next minute they knew, three copies of Mei were standing in front of them. Mei turned her gaze to Gai-sensei.

"Now sensei, can I have my book back?"

Gai blinked several times before he threw his arms around Mei. "My youthful, talented student!!" tears were running down his cheeks as he pressed his face to hers.

Lee felt a strike of jealousy poke his chest, but he ignored it. It was Gai-sensei after all, he couldn't do anything to his student, but what is...disturbing images started appearing in his head which made him shake it like a dog. He grabbed his head with hands rubbing it all over and missing up his hair. Mei turned her gaze and looked at him. She smiled when she saw Lee look back, with his eyes wide open and hair as if he just woke up. She couldn't help but laugh. Lee furrowed his eyebrows not sure how to take her outburst.

"Team! Lets begin!" Gai sensei yelled striking another sexy pose. Everybody took their positions except Mei. She once again found herself under a tree her eyes glued to three couples of people. When the challenge begun, she couldn't help but notice how Lee purposely would avoid punching her mirror image, or how he'd let her hit him without blocking the hits. Mei groaned in slight annoyance.

"Lee..." she mumbled. Suddenly her copy disappeared and instead of it appeared the real Mei. She threw a punch at Lee almost getting him in the face.

"Why.Do.You.Keep.Dodging.The.Punches?" she hissed, her hits, kicks and punches were raining down on him.

"Mei-chan..." Lee didn't make an attempt to hit her, yet he dodged her every single move with extra care.

"Don't Mei-chan me." Mei whispered something under her breath quickly waving her hand in front of his face. His eyes blurred which made him stop. Mei drop kicked him, making him fall on the ground. She pinned him down and sat on top.

"That was cheating, Mei-chan." Lee complained rubbing his eyes, but he still couldn't see well. Mei clicked her fingers allowing them to go back to normal.

"There is no such thing as cheating in a fight!" she stated crossing her hands on her chest. Lee stared at the position they were in; her on top of him, her legs on each side of him, and her back side was resting below his waist. He blushed crimson red. "If you are not concentrated, you WILL get hurt." She snapped smacking his chest lightly, "and besides, when will you start treating me like a serious opponent?" her eyes were sparkling with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry Mei; I just can't seem to be able to hit you." Lee shrugged. She shifted slightly, rubbing herself against him. Lee's eyes widened as he felt his lower part getting hotter.

"Frustrating. You never take me seriously." She hopped off him and made her way to the tree. She picked up her bag and shoved her book and her glasses inside. "Gai sensei, I'm leaving." She stated and disappeared before the man could object.

***

Lee walked down the street sulking. Once again he made her angry. Once again she left the training grounds because of him. Once again he hated himself. He knew very well that Mei was a strong opponent, bettered she was the most skilful ninja in the village. Her techniques were unique, and when she added her magic, there was no way anyone could win against her. Lee sighed heavily when someone called his name. He turned around abruptly to face Mei.

"Mei! Are you mad at me?" he asked his eyes pleading for mercy.

She gave him a stern look, making him sulk even more. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Just a little bit."

Lee sighed. Even a little bit was bad.

"Would you like to have ramen with me?" he asked taking her hand into his gently. Mei's eyes widened. Lee's hand was rough, scratched and bruised. She knew he was trying during the night, but not to this extent. She nodded a say as he lead her to the ramen place.

"The usual?" Lee asked as they sat down in the furthest corner. Mei nodded looking at his team mate. She couldn't help but notice how he changed over the last four years. He got much taller and thinner, though his body was toned and well shaped. His face matured, but his eyes were still as sweet and childish as they used to be. His hair almost did not change, it was the same as before, weird like Gai-sensei's, but sometimes he ruffled it, making it messy and all over the place. Mei loved when he did that.

The waiter placed two large bowls with chicken and beef ramen and smiled at Mei completely ignoring Lee. Mei raised her eyebrow, but smiled back. She turned her gaze to Lee, noticing that he was fuming. The guy was about to ask something when Mei quickly took Lee's hand and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm taken." She said sweetly. The guy sighed heavily and nodded stalking away. Mei released her friend's hand and sighed in annoyance. She hated when men pestered her, especially when she was with someone. Lee watched Mei slightly hurt; she always used him to push away her fanboys, it's not that he hated it, but it hurt him.

"Mei," Lee called softly, making her look up from her food with a noodle stuck between her lips. "I was thinking..."

"Well go on..." she hissed softly.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" he said on one breath. Mei's eyes widened. She sucked in the noodle and coughed.

"Come again."

"Would you go out with me?" he said slowly feeling his heart sink. He didn't know what made him say those words now, but he couldn't take them back.

For a moment Mei wasn't sure what to do or answer him.

"I'm sorry Lee," she said quietly, "but someone already has my heart."

Lee felt like his heart fell to the ground and broke into millions of tiny pieces. He jumped from his seat bowing his head in process, accidently smacking it on the table. He threw the money on the counter and ran out of the ramen shop. Mei stared at his back with deep sadness in her eyes. She wanted to run after him but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to act. There was nothing she could do. She was in love with someone else.

"Forgive me..." she mouthed looking down at her hands.

***

**Lee's POV:**

I rushed out of there not saying a word to Mei. I ran and ran and ran...until I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on the ground and clenched the grass in my hands. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, but I couldn't stop them, so I cried. Rejection hurt so much more than I expected. I took deep and heavy breaths trying to calm down, it didn't help. I was lost and didn't know what to do.

My chest felt like it was about to explode. I wanted to die.

"MEI!" I screamed, feeling helpless. "Mei..."

My lovely Mei, who'd never be with me...

"How can I look into your eyes now?"

I fell on the ground exhausted. The tears dried up leaving salty see through marks on my cheeks. I blamed myself for asking her out. Why did I do such a thing? Of course a beautiful girl like Mei would already have someone...someone...but whom?

That question bothered me.

"Mei is not mine. Mei doesn't love. She doesn't want me." I said loudly. For the first time in my life I gave up. If she didn't love, I wasn't about to force her. All I needed to do was act natural...natural...as much as I could.

"No I can't!!"

I must have fallen asleep while thinking, because when I woke up it was already dark. I sighed and got up. I made my way home not looking around. What was I going to do tomorrow at the training?

"Act normal...act normal...!"

***

Mei never showed up the next day and the after and after. She did not want to go training, even though she knew, she could be easily kicked out of the team; she was willing to risk it. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling; it was rather amusing; very white! She sighed as a Lee's face appeared in front of her eyes. His eyes were so hurt, and so desperate. She closed her eyes and groaned angrily at herself. "Stupid, stupid Mei!" she mumbled under her breath. "I'm acting like a 10 year old." She stated out loud.

"Oh hell...I'm acting like a 5 year old!!"

She heard someone knock on the door. Mei jumped up and marched to the front door and opened it at once. She never expected to see that person at the steps of her house, but nevertheless there he was standing and staring at her.

"Hyuga Neji," she said, more like stated. "What do you want?"

"Good to see you too." He said letting himself in. Mei made a face raising her eyebrows, as she closed the door.

"Come in why won't you?" she mumbled. "So what brings your majesty here?" she asked sitting down on her bed, she didn't bother offering him to sit because he already found himself in her favourite armchair.

"No need for your sarcasm." He said smirking with the corners of his mouths. "I wanted to ask what happened between you and Lee."

Mei froze for a minute. She didn't expect that, not from Neji. She gave him a long questioning look wondering what caused such a change of heart all of a sudden.

"Why do you ask?"

"You haven't been showing up at the training lessons. Lee's been acting weird. He lost to Tenten for god's sake!" Neji exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Isn't that his destiny?" Mei smirked stressing the word DESTINY.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be a bitch." He stated. "It's obvious that something happened between you two."

Mei groaned. "Why do you care anyway? Even if something did happen, it's none of your business!"

Neji crossed his arms on his chest.

"You are the only girl in the village who doesn't have any female friends."

"So you've decided to offer yourself as one?"

"I'm here to listen." Neji said ignoring her last statement.

Mei looked at him annoyed, but he had a point. She had no female friends she could talk to, and males usually saw her in different light. She wanted to talk to someone about what happened, she wanted someone to listen, she was too tired to keep everything inside her.

"Whatever I'm going to tell you, should never leave this house." She hissed under her breath. Neji nodded. She hopped off the bed and kneeled beside him. She sighed as she put her hair up. She scratched her nose and looked at him.

"Lee asked me to go out with him." She started. "I refused."

*That's not surprising.* Neji thought waiting for her to continue.

"I told him that I already have someone I love." She continued; his eyes widened.

"Is that true?"

Mei nodded. "It's going to sound ridiculously stupid when I tell you but..." she stopped and looked up and Neji again. "I have been in love with a person for over ten years and I don't know who it is."

Neji sent her a confused look. He wondered if she was really crazy or was just pretending to be. Mei laughed lightly realised what he thought.

"I'm not crazy..."

"That's doubtful..." Neji interrupted her.

"Oh shut your cake hole!" she hissed, there was no anger in her voice.

"When I was a kid, my family moved to Japan, to this village. We lived outside of it though. People hated us, because they thought my grandmother was a witch. They didn't understand the traditional medicine, so assumed whatever they wanted. I had no friends and no one to talk to except her. But at that age, I just wanted to be with someone I could play with. My grandmother was always busy; she was the only one working, to make a living for both of us." She stopped remembering her grandmother. A small sad smile crept on her face. Neji waited.

"One time I got brave enough to go to the village on my own. I was only six years old, I didn't realise that it wasn't a good idea. When the village kids saw me, they started throwing rocks at me screaming ITS THE WICKED CHILD! Someone got me in the face. My lip was split, and it started bleeding. I've started crying. Not so much from the pain, but from sorrow, and then...she stepped out for me. It was a boy about my age, I don't remember what he looked like or what he wore, but he stood up for me and protected me from those kids." Mei sighed heavily. "He gave me this to stop me from crying." She took out a small rock on a string. She smiled widely looking at.

"I treasure it until now." Another smile spread on her face.

Neji listened carefully. He looked at the rock thinking. His eyes widened in a sudden realisation.

"Mei, have you ever though that the person you are looking for is closer that you think?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to tell her what he thought, but he wanted to put her on the right track of thoughts.

Mei looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Neji smiled. Sometimes she was so clueless and innocent, it almost didn't suit her.

"I mean, have you ever thought that this boy is around you already?"

Mei gave him a weird look. "What are you getting at?" she asked wondering if was getting ideas.

Neji smiled. "Nothing at all." He got up and made his way to the door.

"Think about what I said." With that he exited her home. Mei remained sitting on the floor thinking about what he said. Could it really be that this boy was here? Could she possibly know him? But how could she find out? What if he didn't remember her? What if...?

Mei shook her head. There were no WHAT IF's, she was determined to find him! At any cost...

***

Lee sneezed and took a deep breath. He rubbed his nose looking at the sky.

"Someone's talking about me..." he whispered as he made his way back home.

***

When you think about love, what comes to your mind? His face, his body, his voice? Romantic nights under the moonlight or crazy partying in a club? What do you think about when someone mentions "love" in front of you?

"In my case it's a stone with a hole in it." Mei mumbled to herself as she walked down the street to the Magic shop. The Magic shop in Konoha was not what you would expect it to be; there were no witches' costumes of broomsticks, no spell books for beginners or advanced level. There was nothing that a normal person would consider to be "witchcraft". It was a place for peace of soul. Mei walked into the small building; the lightening was dim and she could sense the burning incense.

"Vrindavan Champa?" Mei asked smiling at the elderly lady.

The woman nodded smiling. "You are correct as always. Your sense of smell is outstanding."

Mei laughed. "Not at all, I just know what I like."

She stalked into the depth of the shop looking at the colourful shelves. Mei picked up a basket and started quickly throwing "needful" things inside; frog legs included.

She sighed as she wiped her forehead and placed the heavy basket onto the till. The elder lady looked at her in surprise.

"You always buy a lot of things, do you use them?" she asked curiously counting the amount Mei owed her.

The girl nodded. "Every single one of them."

"Even the frog legs?"

"I eat them." Mei laughed loudly. The woman chuckled as she quickly packed everything into a bag. Mei handed her the money.

"Hold on a minute Mei." The woman asked looking for something under the table. She took out a small box and handed it to the girl. "A present from me."

Mei smiled. "Thank you, you shouldn't have."

The woman returned her smile. "I should have given it earlier, but I wasn't sure you were ready for it." Mei stared at her in confusion. "Do not open it before you reach your home."

"O...Okay." Mei smiled at the owner of the shop. "Thank you. Bye!" she quickly exited the building and made her to up the street wondering what kind of secrets the mysterious box held within.

***

When Mei finally reached her house she felt exhausted. "Will never buy so many things again..." she mumbled kicking off her shoes and closing the door. She sighed and fell on the bed taking deep breaths. "So tired." The girl closed her eyes and smiled; the plan she had for those frog legs was tingling in her mind. Mei heard a soft noise, which made her open her eyes and sit up. She looked down to see the little box the old lady in the shop gave her. Mei picked up the dropped item and looked at it curiously. It was a small circular shaped wooden box. Mei brought it to her nose and sniffed it.

"Woah!"

The box smelt of fine wood, which was rare to find those day. She looked at the bottom and on top trying to study every little bit of the item. It was truly a masterpiece. Careful handmade work of a master. Mei stuck out her tongue and carefully opened the box. Her eyes widened and her breath got stuck in her throat.

"It can't be..."

***

"My beautiful student isn't coming to train once again?" Gai-sensei pouted as he looked at the trio in front of him. Neji's emotionless expression didn't say anything and Tenten looked more than happy about Mei's absence. Lee looked at the grass under his feet. The wind blew through his hair messing it up.

"I'm here, sorry for being late!" a voice yelled. Everyone turned around to see Mei running towards them with a smile on her face. She stopped and panted heavily.

"Losing your grip I see." Tenten commented sarcastically.

"Not more than you are." Mei retorted. Of course she knew why Tenten treated her that way, but it wasn't her fault that the girl couldn't get the fact that Mei had no feelings for Neji through her thick head.

"Mei-chan!!!! Where have you been?" Gai-sensei beamed around her.

"I haven't been feeling well." She replied, lying with ease; Gai sensei didn't need to know all the details of her life.

Tenten snorted; Mei ignored her team mate. "But I am all good now, so please, take care of me!" she smiled widely.

Lee watched the girl form the corner of his eye. He wondered if she was still angry with him. He wondered if she hated him for what he said. He knew he hated himself for being so childish and inconsiderate, but to his surprise Mei greeted him just the way she usually did, with that sweet smile on her face.

"Mei-chan," Lee called after the training was over. Mei turned her head to face him. "Would you...would like to go home together?" he asked staring straight into her eyes. Mei chuckled lightly.

"Okay." Mei dusted her dress and interlocked her fingers behind her back. She smiled at the bushy browed boy and walked beside them. They slowly walked past the other teammates through the woods. "I hope you don't mind going this way." Mei said taking out a plastic bag from her pocket.

"Not at all." Lee replied smiling. He watched her carefully wondering what he should say to her when the words came out of his mouth on their own. "I'm sorry about...before." he said; he felt blush covering his cheeks and he hurried to hide his face.

Mei froze for a moment. "It's okay Lee-kun." She laughed lightly patting his back. Lee stared at her in surprise; she never called him Lee-kun. Mei hopped in front of him humming a song under her breath. She seemed happy and Lee couldn't help but feel content. The warmth spread over his body as she turned her face and smiled at him warmly.

"Mei-chan, who is the person you love?" Lee didn't understand why he was asking it, but he couldn't take his words back.

"Someone special." Mei replied simply and that moment Lee understood that he could never have her. He sighed in defeat with a sad smile on his face. Mei glanced at the young man next to her from the corner of her eyes; she could tell what he was feeling, but it was better to clear the misunderstanding between them. She didn't want to lose a friend.

"No matter what happens, I don't want to lose you a friend like you Lee." She said looking away; she shifted her gave and stared at the beautiful sky above them. Lee followed her gaze.

"Yes, neither do I."

***

It's been a week and everything seemed to fall on its places. Mei continued to attend the trainings and lazy out under a tree, Lee continued to admire her from distance never daring to make a move or attempt of becoming anything more. Thought one thing seemed different, Lee and Mei because almost inseparable; they walked home together, they ate together, laughed together...went out for walks and swims together. Lee was happy just to be with her and Mei was happy to have him back, until the day confusion was brought into the picture...

Mei sat under a large tree reading her book. The weather was perfect; cloudy and cool. She wrapped her scarf around her shoulders and continued scanning the lines fast. A soft noise interrupted her peace and she couldn't help but look up in annoyance.

"Neji." She mumbled sighing and closing her book. "What now?"

Neji Hyuuga gracefully approached her and leaned on the tree from the other side.

"Don't you think you are cruel?" he asked staring at one point. Mei froze; her eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Neji chuckled quietly. He crossed his arms on his chest and rested the back of his head on the tree. "You are not an idiot, I'm sure you understand. So you think playing with his feelings like that is okay?" Neji's voice sounded slightly different and Mei could swear that it was hidden anger and annoying. She felt her cheeks grow red and she narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"I'm not playing with his feeling Neji."

"Cut the crap. You know about his feelings and yet you still keep him beside you, knowing how much of a torture it is to him. The truth is, you are just too selfish to let go and too much of a coward to make the first move."

Mei jumped up dropping her book. She clenched her fists angrily glaring at everything.

"Since when are you his or mine life coach Hyuuga? What do you care?"

Neji stepped from behind the tree and sent the girl a glare. Mei glared back at him furiously. Admitting to Neji that he was right was like admitting defeat in a battle of life and death.

"You should stop being stupid and torturing him and yourself." He hissed under his breath.

"Mind your own business."

"Don't you care at all about him?"

"Shut up." Mei hissed.

"Don't you care how much pain he is?" Neji continued.

"Shut up."

"Don't you care that every time he sees you he wishes he was never born?"

"SHUT UP!" Mei yelled covering her ears.

"DON'T YOU CARE THAT HE IS THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ALL THIS TIME?" that time Neji was yelling. Mei took a step back not believing her ears. She shook her head in denial.

"No, no, no..." she mumbled looking crazing at her teammate. "It can't be."

"Believe it, because it's true." Neji sighed, regretting how uncontrollable his feelings were that moment. Mei felt her body tremble all over. Shivers were running up and down her spine and suddenly she felt cold. Mei grabbed onto her shoulders as if trying to warm herself up. Neji reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but he jumped aside.

"Mei..." Neji called but she couldn't hear him. She rushed into the forest forgetting everything around her, not turning back...she ran away.

***

Early morning. Lee waited next Mei's house patiently, but the girl wasn't coming out. Lee furrowed his eyebrows and knocked on the door once again. He heard a noise behind the door as if something big fell or tripped over; the next moment the door opened to reveal Mei. Lee couldn't help but notice how different she looked. There were black circles around her eyes as if she didn't sleep for a week; Mei reminded him of a panda that moment. Lee couldn't help but smile to himself as he mentioned it to Mei, but she didn't seem amused. Her hair was a mess, as if birds were building a nest there and her clothes were...almost missing.

"Mei-chan...what happened?"Lee asked concerned and scared. Mei looked up into his eyes then looked away.

"Lee, lets not see each other for a while." She murmured as she slammed the door in front of him.

***

It was a rainy day. Dark clouds covered the village as rain poured down on the ground. A black haired girl rushed down the streets to the training grounds, slipping on the puddles, falling but getting up and continuing. When she reached the training grounds she spotted him, his hands were bandaged and bleeding, his hair was wet sticking to his face, and his eyes expressed nothing but complete determination.

"LEE!" she yelled quickly approaching him. The guy stopped and turned around in the direction of painfully familiar voice. His eyes travelled to Mei. She stood there in front of him drenched and breathing heavily, clenching her fists. She was shaking lightly, indicating that she was cold.

"Mei...?" Lee called unsure. It's been two weeks since the last time he saw her. He didn't know how to react and what to say, but at that moment he didn't think it matter. He quickly approached the girl and put his jacket over her shoulder. Mei looked at the jacked with a small smile. It was soaking wet, but Lee probably didn't notice. They stood in front of each other looking into each other's eyes until Mei finally spoke.

"Gai-sensei asked me to look for you. You shouldn't be training during this weather." She said quietly. He hung his head. Of course, she wouldn't look for him of her own will. A sad smile appeared on his face.

"Come on, lets go." Mei took his hand and dragged him into the direction of the village.

"Hold on," Lee mumbled pulling back slightly. "Where are we going?"

"My place. It's closer. You can wait there until the rain stops." Lee didn't say anything. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to talk to her. He nodded and let her lead him to her house. Mei didn't say a word as they quickly made their way to her house. She only held his hand tight, as if not wanting to let go of him. When they finally reached her house Mei kicked open the door and stalked in, letting go on Lee's hand in process. She groaned loudly and sat down on one of the chairs. With a hand gesture she offered Lee to come in and take a sit.

Lee nodded and closed the door looking around. Mei had a strange room. It was filled with the weirdest and unique looking items he ever laid his eyes upon. There were all kinds of handmade porcelain and material dolls and puppets, jars filled with dirt and dried herbs, pins and needles of different sizes and shapes, a bonsai tree growing in a large pot that was situated in the furthest corner of the room, the tree was decorated with a thick layer of spider web.

"Your room is...interesting." Lee finally said.

"Uh...thank you." Mei replied. She stood up and quickly approached one of the cupboards. She took out two towels and walked over to Lee. She handed one to him and took out a hair pin from her hair. Wet hair fell on her shoulders, making her shiver. She quickly wrapped the towel around her head and walked to the cooking table. Mei quickly put the kettle on and turned around to face Lee, who was still standing there staring at her.

"Lee."

"Yes?" his voice shook lightly.

"Wipe yourself."

"Oh right." The guy quickly started rubbing his hair, noting that the towel smelt of Mei. He closed his eyes inhaling the scent of it.

Mei poured hot tea into two cups and placed them on the table, waiting for Lee.

"I wanted to talk to you." She finally started. Mei quickly pulled something out of her pocket and placed it on the table in front of Lee. He looked at the object and froze. His eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you get this?" he asked clenching his fists lightly. His heart was beating faster and faster.

"It was a present." Mei replied her eyes never leaving him, as if she was studying his reactions, and in fact, she was.

"It was you...wasn't it?" she looked down at her tea cup. Lee kept quiet. She felt his cold hand cover her own. Mei glanced at him. She reached out and touched his face. His skin was freezing cold but smooth. Her fingers stroked his cheek, slowly tracing his lips. She waited so long to find him. She had no idea he was so close...she was truly happy. Mei leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Lee was stunned and unsure of his actions. A part of him wanted to pull her closer, to kiss her and hold her, like he always wanted, yet another part was telling him no. Lee placed his hand on the back of her head, making the towel fall off it. The feelings he experienced when she slipped her tongue into his mouth could not be described. It was pure bliss.

Lee's lips started moving along on their own. He couldn't control them. Mei felt her head spin when Lee started kissing her back. It was insane.

Lee raised his free arms and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling away. Mei looked at him in confusion."

"Sorry." He said looking into her green eyes. "But are you kissing the one who gave you this rock or are you kissing me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked smiling strangely. "You were the one who gave it to me."

Lee smiled sadly.

"I've changed since that time Mei. And I want to know, were you kissing the old me, or the new me?" he explained. Mei kept silent, she understood what he was talking about, but she was unsure of her answer. The truth was, she didn't know. Lee was the closest friend she had, and the old Lee was the one she fell in love with; she didn't know if her feelings were based on the past or the present. Mei leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms on her chest, looking down, allowing her hair to cover her face. Lee stood up and slowly walked to the door. He sent her one last glace and exited the house closing the door behind him. Lee leaned on the door and closed his eyes in deep thoughts.

"Mei..."

***

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Mei exclaimed heartedly throwing her arms up in the air. She paced back and forth in her room pulling onto her hair angrily. "I just don't understand. He loves me and I love him, so what's the problem?" she yelled at no one in particular. "Damnit." Mei dropped on her bed and started hitting her pillow with his clenched fists. Subconsciously she understood how selfish and self centred she was acting but she was too proud to admit it and then she remembered. Mei hopped off the bed and dug through a pile of items on the floor until she found it.

The box.

Mei licked her dried lips and opened it. She picked up the little object inside and put it in her mouth. She winced and swallowed it. The girl lay down and closed her eyes...she waited.

_"When you are lost and confused,_

_Have no one to turn to_

_Swallow the bean of truth,_

_You'll learn what to do._

_Yet wisdom will always come with a price,_

_A sense of your body it takes as a payment,_

_A destiny road and virtue to vice,_

_It guarantees; you'll be complacent."_

"Help me..." she whispered allowing herself to be absorbed by the old woman's magic.

***

Lee opened his eyes unsure of what was going on. He looked at the clock hear his bed and sighed. It was only 2am, then why was there someone pounding on the door? He quickly got out of bed and marched downstairs to open the door. The person he saw was the last one he thought would appear in front of him.

"Mei..." he started but he was cut off by her lips collapsing onto his. Her arms snaked around his neck holding him closer as she continued working her kisses down his neck. Lee stood dumbfounded for a couple of minutes until he finally realised what was going on. The young man tried to gently push the girl away but she clung onto him as if her life depended on it. She pressed her wet cheek to his own, letting him now that she was crying.

"Love you...you...I love you..." she kept mumbling over and over again like a lunatic. Lee grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Mei, get a hold of yourself!" he yelled as he brought her into the house and closed the door. He dragged her into the living room and forced to sit down; Mei's body was barely obeying. She wasn't conscious; he could tell just from a glance. He ran into the kitchen for a glass of water a towel. He quickly poured the freezing cold liquid over the girl's head and hurried to cover her with a towel. Mei froze then shrugged. She blinked a couple of times looking around in confusion. Her gaze stopped at Lee and she sent him a question look. Lee sighed heavily and sat down beside her. He rested his hands on his legs staring at the darkness. "Do you remember anything?" he asked turning his gaze to her. Mei scratched her head and shook her head a no. For some reason she found it difficult to talk, as if she couldn't bring a single word out of her mouth.

"You were banging at my door, but it seemed to me as if you were unconscious." Lee explained helping her to wipe herself. Mei tried to say something but the pain in her throat prevented her from doing so. She took a deep breath and explained using gestures that she couldn't talk for some reason. Mei didn't know why it happened but she was sure it was the consequence of the bean.

"Would you like a paper and a pen Mei-chan?" Lee seemed to act normal again. Mei nodded happily and smiled.

Mei quickly wrote down a couple lines explained that she couldn't talk.

"Does your throat hurt?" Lee asked concerned. Mei shook her head.

 _"Cannot talk...mute,"_ She wrote down.

Lee's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?" there was fear in Lee's voice, but Mei smiled reassuringly. She understood the consequence of eating the magical bean; she had to give up one of her senses...but it helped her. It helped to understand her feeling...it helped.

She looked at him tenderly as she took his hand and hissed it. _"I love you."_ Lee read as her lips moved, _"I'm sorry."_

Lee wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest. Mei found herself on his lap and it was the first time during the time being together that she realised, Lee was only wearing his boxers. Mei blushed lightly but he couldn't see it. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I love you too Mei...so...so badly...I can't explain..." Mei pressed his index finger to his lips preventing him from talking. She gently stroked his bottom lip smiling. She could feel his heart beating faster and faster in union with her own. Lee leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She felt electricity run through her body; the kiss was different to the rest they shared. There was so much hidden behind it that only the two of them knew. They kissed each other with every little bit of their passion, slightly bitterness and confusion, yet love like no other.

When they finally parted both of them were panting heavily and looking into each others eyes.

"Stay with me." Lee whispered into her ear making Mei shiver.

Forever.

And always.


End file.
